Roommate
by KimSehun
Summary: Elsword broadcasting system presents Roommates where all Elsword charecters are famous Kpop idols. The show features eleven celebrities living together in a share house, sharing common spaces such as the kitchen, living room, and washrooms, as well as household materials! The house features sixty cameras and 5 bedrooms!


Okay Guys yet again this is EBS ROOMMATES 11 IDOLS IN ONE BIG HOUSE!

i will now post these as a whole story instead of Chapters due to Chapters looking... Nasty... Okay this Episode 1 of Roommates Enjoy here are details...

KimSehun-Blade Master- 15- I am the narrate this story!

Charecters and Classes:

Add- Lunatic Psyker- 18- member of Kpop boy group EXO

Ara- Sakra Devanam- 18- member of Kpop girls group 2NE1

Elsword- Lord knight- 17- Korean Drama actor

Chung- Deadly Chaser- 18- new rookie Korean Actor

Aisha- Void princess- 16- Member of Kpop girls group After school

Raven- Blade master- 24- Famous Korean Drama Actor

Karis-Void Princess?- 33- Korean Super model

Elesis- Blazing Heart- 18- Famous Korean female Boxer

Edan- Blade master- 34- Famous korean Actor and former Rockstar

Valak- Reckless fist- 20- Famous korean comedy actor

Eve- Code Nemesis-26- Famous korean drama actor

~KimSehun~ "it was a sunny bright morning in Seoul Korea we have borrowed this Amazing luxury house and have put 60 cameras inside haha... Not including the bathrooms though... We will have about 11 Famous Kpop idols who have never ever met each other In there life live together and bond with each other so lets see who arrives first!"

A car slowly arrives at the big luxury home at 6:58 in the morning... a person walks out of the car and takes out his luggage.

~KimSehun~ "Ahh who could this be? Judging by his style... He is an idol!"

The male slowly drags his luggage to the front door. And rings the bell.

~KimSehun~ "Aha the idol seems to be EXO member Add!... Welcome Add!"

The male stands there and remembers he had keys to the big house given to him when he accepted to join the variety show. He slowly enters the front part of the house. "Waaahhhh this place is huge!" Add slowly closed the door behind him and found another door leading to the house "wow it has great protection!" He steps inside and takes his shoes off and puts on the slippers offered by the show In order to keep the house clean. He sets his stuff down and explores the house... He has found his room. Room 2 upstairs. He heads up to find a Camera with attached to a Nasod metal string belt so it follows him down the hall to his room. "wow the camera is fascinating!" Add finally enters his room to find a box With a hint to who his roommate will be.

he opens it to find it isn't for him. "is this my box?" The Vj who followed him shook no and said they didn't know he would arrive so early. He nodded and headed downstairs to look around. And to bring his luggage up to his room. But then he heard the doorbell ring. He was so nervous... he didn't know why to do "aigoo should I open the door? Welcome them? Or just stand here..." He just stood there.

~KimSehun~ "meanwhile outside the door unlocked itself...the shadow revealed itself as Valak a famous comedy actor Welcome Valak!"

He slowly entered the house and Add bowed 90 degrees respectfully to him and the two shook hands. "Hello my name is Add I am from Kpop group EXO nice to meet you." Valak smiled back and nodded "my name is Valak what are you doing here?" Add laughed with still a little bit awkardness since they never met "im a residence here!" Valak laughed and headed upstairs to his room and following is Add. Add branch all of Valaks stuff up for him and Add was thanked for his kindness. "lets be comfortable around each other okay?" Add nodded at Valak. Even though Valak told Add to be comfortable around him... He himself was still awkard against Add. Later Add went to his room and set all his luggage down and organized everything.

Valak came in and asked him if he needed hooks and Add meeting him for the first time only asked for a couple. Awkwardness is in the air when he accepted them then Add laid down Onto his bed And set the alarm to 8:00 because he had to film his music video "Overdose." Before he fell asleep he got a call From the phone on the cofee table. "Hello?" The caller hung up.

The camera showed that it was Valak in his room already trying to use the houses home phones to prank call. He did it again and Add picked up "Hello?" Add asked then valak responded " is this the Chinese restraunt?" And Add said yes. Then Valak hung up knowing he failed " I won this time." Add said aloud. Then he laid down and told Valak he needed to rest before he filmed his Music video.

~Interview~

KimSehun: Add, can you share something about the current residence here right now?

Add: yes, at first when I saw Valak I knew he was funny but I never knew he was really funny in person than on TV.

~back to episode~

after it was 8:00 Add woke up and turned off his alarm and headed out to film his music video... He wasnt going to be home until 4 in the morning tomorrow. He bowed to Valak for the last time before heading out to film his music video "Overdose" and after that Valak left the house... The next guest was on her way to the house... It was Eve the famous korean drama actor...

She entered the home and found her room. She set up her stuff and then headed downstairs and sat there all alone by herself... Then there was a ring at the door who could it be? It was a tall figure vert mature and manly like... it was Edan! He entered the house to be greeted by Eve "Annyeong im Eve nice to meet you sir." Edan bowed he did not look very old as he could be in Super junior but... The way he spoke was. He bowed formally

"hello hello, my name is Edan." The two were in shock as they heard another Ring on the bell and the person outside seemed to have a slightly shorter shadow. It was a korean drama actor named Chung. He entered to be greeted... No longer than that the final doorbell ring and the person who entered Was Elsword the new rookie actor. They all greeted and met each other. Then Edan checked out the kitchen to find nothing in it so the 4 went out to go shopping. Meanwhile the 4 were gone...

a smaller yet slim figure entered the house it was female boxer Elesis! She was all alone in the house. So she headed to her room and se. Things up she was fascinated by how many cameras there were in the house. She went upstairs and found the pool table she played but when she was done she lightly placed the materials back it collapsed. She went to her room and called KimSehun.

KimSehun: Hello?

Elesis: Hi Sehun umm... Since this TV show is owned by you I need to ask you something.

KimSehun: what is it?

Elesis: i kinda broke the pool table by placing the materials back.

KimSehun: Hahaha! Dont worry about it, the table was already here when we bought this luxury house to use for our show.

Elesis: Thanks!

KimSehun: No problem.

she was relieved the pool table wasnt exactly her fault. She turned on her ruby headphones and listened to her music. During that Valak came home and was saw Aisha's items shipped here there was a big cut out of herself. He smiled thinking she was here so he headed up to his room and found that on the way the pool table broke. "Could this be the work of Aisha?!" He sighed and knocked on Her door. Elesis was actually there. He was about to head downstairs when Elesis poked her head out the corner of the stairs "hello?" Valak fell "Ahhhh Crap!" He tumbled down the stairs. Elesis followed down and apologized for scaring him. The two introduced themselves and Elesis found a cup left over from Eve she went to clean it when Valak wanted to help so she ran to the kitchen followed by him. He wanted to help so bad he slipped "that's not on camera right?" She laughed and helped him up.

awkardness was in the air again until valak spoke "be comfortable around me okay? C'mon kick me!" Elesis then laughed and asked him "Kick you?" he dared her so she stood upand got in stance. Valak had a nice look on his face but that's soon to change.

~interview~

KimSehun: so... how hard did you kick him?

Elesis: *giggles* ummm I really didn't want to hurt him... But if I didnt kick him hard enough he would tell me to do it again so I kinda kicked him hard... Hey, it's not my hardest kick though!

~back to episode~

"WHACK!" Valak was kicked in the hip and fell down. "FUCK! Damn!" She helped him up "are you happy now!" Valak regretted what he made her do and went upstairs.

after shopping was done with the group of 4 they went home. They went in and greeted Elesis and Valak then started to prepare the dinner when Karis arrived. She came with a dog named Berthe Junior. Then they all greeted eachother. After that for the first time Aisha arrives. Edan began cooking he was named mama shin because he was good at cooking and was the oldest also like a mother asking people if they were hungry or not. And his name was Shin Sung Edan the dinner was finally done and the current members sat down and started to eat in silence.

the awkwardness of meeting for the first time was wierd... But then Aisha broke the silence "so... Do any members like each other yet?" Eve blushed...

~FlashBack~

While shopping for items at the store Eve and Elsword were almost like dating with each other they fed each other food and we're flirting when they could.

~back to episode~

Eve regained posture and Aisha asked Elsword who was his ideal type "oh... Ummm my ideal type is.. A nice girl who can relate to me but also looks kind of naughty! I guess..." Aisha smiled "you are the only boy I like so far in this room right now"

Elsword smiled and they continued to eat. Edan placed his hand onto A raged Eve. "are you okay?" Eve pouted "Yes I am" the table laughed and headed to there bedrooms. Everybody got changed and headed to bed.

~KimSehun~"the residence is now asleep but... We have 2 more idols?"

Raven just finished filming an episode of his Drama and was heading to the Luxury home. After he arrived eh brang all his stuff up to his room and closed the door. "Oh is this lettuce? Lettuce butt Valak?" His partner was Valak. He woke Valak up and asked him about the rules of the house and such, Valak Told him in a burdensome tone which Made Raven Smack his Butt. "You know what whatever lettuce Butt!" He said as he headed downstairs for a drink. Ara came in With a toy Hippo and large shopping bags and as she walked up the stairs she bumped into Raven "Annyeong!" Ara whispered through the Darkness. "We'll have a good night Ara, see you tomorrow morning." He then headed down for some water. Ara went to Her room and found Elesis snoring and Karis quietly sleeping and as she stepped slowly into the room Berthe Junior barked and ran up to Ara! Then Ara grabbed her blanket and ran outside to sleep on the couch.

~Interview~

KimSehun: So... Karis... I heard you just started to sleep and then Ara came in..

Karis: *Giggles* Ara walked in like nobody Else has ever in the world, she carried so many bags it looked like she was a robber...But yeah, it's just so awkward for the first night to sleep.

~Back to Episode~

and so the night goes on everybody sleeps peacefully but moments later Aisha and Add encounter each other along with Ara who also develops tiny feelings for Add or not! all will be revealed on Episode 2! Stay tuned for the next episode!

**so... New way of episodes and maybe I'll add bonus cutscenes! But yeah... Aisha will encounter Add and as promised she will have small feelings for him but ADD AND ARA! ADD AND ARA! ADD AND ARA! *gets slapped by Ara and kicked by Add* okay sorry, and yeah honestly rate and review and I'll see you next week or earlier!**


End file.
